


Kuro High

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, boo - Freeform, depressing stuff, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a new student at Kuro High. He came from a school where he was bullied intensely and his Aunt abuses him. Not to mention there is always a voice telling him life never gets better. Then he meets Sebastian Michaelis and his group of friends. Ciel may actually be in love and fit in. Can he or will all the troubles in his life prevent him from any happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story that I've posted on my Wattpad account and figured you guys should read too!

"Ok class today we have a new student. Say hello to Mr. Ciel Phantomhive." The teacher said in a monotone voice. I faced the class of students and gulped nervously.

"Hello...." The whole class said in a monotone voice. I scanned the room again counting the amount of students. 17. 17 new people. 17 people that don't know me. 17 people I don't know. 17 people that will hate me and look like they already do.

"Mr. Phantomhive you can take a seat next to Mr. Michaelis, raise your hand please." A boy with black hair and red eyes raised his hand in the front of the class. He was stunningly attractive. His face had a warm but also a  
don't fuck with me kind of attitude, 'Great.'

I move over and sit next to him keeping my head low. I didn't want to make eye contact. He might start calling me a faggot like everyone always did. 'Why did my Aunt think a new school was gonna help?'.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Please answer the question." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the board. The teacher, Mr. Spears, was looking at me expectantly. I saw the I purposely called on you because I knew you weren't paying attention look on his face. The board had a long equation on it. 'Pshh piece of cake'.

"The answer is -45xy." Mr. Spears looked at me with a hint of surprise on his stone face. Math was my best subject, I knew all the shortcuts too.

"Very good. Now Mr. Michaelis can you show us why the answer is -45xy?" Mr. Spears then held out a marker.

I turned to look at this Michaelis guy. He too looked like he was just snapped out of a trance. He got up, took the marker, and looked at the board. He had no idea how to do this problem.

The bell then rang and a look of relief crossed the student's face. "Ok then class for homework do questions 1-12 in Chapter 17. You are dismissed."

I looked down at my schedule in my hand. Lunch was next. I collected my books and walked out of the classroom with my head hung low. As I was walking to the cafeteria I was pushed by someone.

My body crashed into the lockers and all my books fell out of my hand. I looked up to see two people standing in front of me. The first a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt with purple booty-shorts. The man next to him was a much taller man with black hair. He looked a lot like the Michaelis guy except he had yellow eyes and black glasses.

"So..." the blonde said "you're the new kid? Phantomhive was it?" I nodded. "Well that was quit a marvelous stunt you pulled in Mr. Spears' class, unfortunately Claude and I hate smart asses." The blonde looked to the man next to him, Claude I presume, and smiles a sadistic smile. "Claude....beat the shit out of him."

Claude looked at the blonde then back at me. He had an evil gleam in his eyes as he stepped toward me. Then he threw the first punch hitting my nose. I heard a sickening, crack, and sank to the floor. The pain was tremendous and I started to shake. Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't shed them. I would NOT appear weak!

"Stop Claude....we don't wanna get in trouble with the principle again. Anymore infractions and we will be kicked out of this place for sure." Claude then turned to look at the blonde. "Lets go Alois. We have lunch to eat." And with that Claude and Alois were off, leaving me alone in the naked hallway.

I let my tears fall silently. I brought my hand of to my nose and flinched. It was out of place slightly, I could easily pop it back into place. Positioning both my palms on either side of my nose I pushed it back into place with a, crack.

"Gah!" I shouted. 'Damn, no matter how often I do that it still hurts like hell!' I hear footsteps come near me and stop in front of me. 'Great another beating from another dick'

"If you're going to beat me up do it now." I say in a whisper. The person bends down in front of me and lifts my chin. My crystal blue eyes meet a deep red. 'Michaelis?' A look of concern plasters his face.

"Hey kid" his voice is deep and husky, sexy "are you ok? Who did this too you?" I look at him and sigh. 'I can't tell him. Then those freaks will come back and beat me harder'

"Oh um, I don't really know. I'm new and don't know anybody. I was in you math class." He looks at me and smiles. "Ciel right?" His smile is so warm and comforting. I could sink into his strong arms and just look at that smile. 'No Ciel! Remember the last time you fell for someone?'

"Yeah" I jerk my chin down and turn to pick up my stuff. I stand up and turn my back to Michaelis and start to walk away. "Wait! My name is Sebastian if you don't remember." I feel a strong arm on my shoulder and I jump, tensing up. "Yeah I know." I turn to face him but keep my head down.

Sebastian lifts my chin once more so that I meet his eyes. He's so tall! "Hey do you need any help with your schedule?" I did actually. "Yeah actually here" I hand him the paper with my schedule on it:

Ciel Phantomhive, Grade 11

7:45 Science Ms. Duress Room 201

8:45 English Mr. Gray Room 204

9:45 Theatre Mr. Druitt Room 509

10:55 Gym Mr. Middleford Room 302

11:05 Study Hall Mr. Druitt Room 509

12:00 Math Mr. Spears Room 410

1:15 Lunch Cafeteria 100

2:00 World History Mrs. Middleford Room 407

3:00 Club: Art Mr. Druitt Room 509

3:30 End of School Day

"Wow I have all these classes too except club. I'm in Music for that. Man Mr. Druitt three times a day! Poor guy." He laughed and handed me back my schedule. "You can just hang with me and my friends the whole day. We all have the same schedule. Come on you can meet -"

"SEBAS-CHAN!" A man, or woman?, in all red came running down the hallway along with a man with long grey and and a girl with sandy blonde hair. The transgender thing spoke first. "Bassy?! Where have you been? Undertaker and Reyna have been looking for you all lunch period!" Sebastian turned to the group with a smile. "Sorry you guys I was just helping Ciel here with his schedule." The group then looked at me.

I felt so tiny looking at them. I felt myself shrink back from the attention. "Um hi." I whisper timidly. God I hate meeting new people. The grey haired man stepped forward. "He he he, that is right you are new to Kuro High. You are in our math class."

"Actually he's in all our classes." Sebastian then turns back to me. "Ciel I'd like you to meet my friends Grell," he points to the all red clad man, "Reyna," points at the girl with short sandy blonde hair," and Undertaker." points to the man with the long grey hair.

Grell steps forward and looks at me. Actually more like inspects me. "You're gay aren't you?" I was shocked at his question. I mean I was gay but no one here knew that! "Um..." I was scared to answer thinking of what they would do to me if I told. I dip my head down and drop my voice so it sounds tiny "Yeah I am."

I was then tackled into a huge hug from the redhead then he pulls back. "He will definitely fit in. You see Undertaker and I are dating, Reyna is leisbian, and dates Elizabeth, and Sebastian is also gay." Sebastian was gay? 'Not good man!'

The group looked at me and smiled. Reyna stepped forward. "Yeah we are super popular but also not straight. So are Claude and Alois, you probably haven't met them yet, but they left the group for Hanna and the triples." I was still stunned. I looked at the group and met Sebastian's eyes.

I was scared out of my mind. Scared that I could be accepted into a group of people. Scared that they might come to care about me. Scared that I might fall for sexy Sebastian. Scared my life might actually take a good ?turn. 'You don't want that! Your Aunt may have sent you here for a fresh start but she will still beat you down.'

They all smiled. "So", Sebastian's voice was silky "are you in the group?" I could he happy? I take a deep breath in and look at them. "Yeah" I nod my head. Then the bell rang for next class, Mr. Middleford. Maybe this year will be better. My last year before senior year. 'Or not'

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

As we walk to Mrs. Middleford's for World History I listen to the groups conversation. "Elizabeth is being ridiculous! I mean her parents don't know she's leisbian and she's afraid every time she invites me over we will be caught kissing or something! I mean she needs to tell them." Reyna is currently super pissed at her girlfriend Elizabeth, whom I don't even know.

I turn to Sebastian. "Who is Elizabeth exactly?" He turns to look at me with those beautiful eyes. "Her name is Elizabeth Middleford. Her dad is the gym teacher and her mom teaches 11th grade World History. They are über conservative Catholic so they frown upon homosexuality. Reyna and Elizabeth have been going out since 10th grade and she still hasn't told her parents." "Oh...."

I was also curious of how many people are even in this school. "Also how many people are in this high school?" "Oh there are 30 Freshmen, 20 Sophmores, 18 Juniors, and 20 Seniors. Needless to say we are a very small school. With a very small Junior class." We walked into Mrs. Middleford's class and I sat in an empty desk next to Sebastian. He came over and handed me a list. "Here is all the people in the Junior class." I took the list and read it, its not even in alphabetical order:

1\. Alois Trancy  
2\. Claude Faustus  
3\. Hanna Alfonze  
4\. Canterberry Alfonze  
5\. Thomas Aldonze  
6\. Timber Alfonze  
7\. Elizabeth Middleford  
8\. Reyna Knox  
9\. Undertaker   
10\. Grell Sutcliff  
11\. Sebastian Michaelis  
12\. Bardroy Lewis  
13\. Meyrin Holen  
14\. Finnian Kohl  
15\. Drocell Keinz  
16\. Ash White  
17\. Angela White  
18\. Ciel Phantomhive

"Wow only 18 of us. So who are the ones I need to avaoid" I laugh a little laugh. Sebastian smiles "Avoid Trancy, Faustus, the Alfonze siblings, and the White twins. The first people are just plain jerks and the White twins are super religious. Don't be surprised if they yell Impure at you." 7/17 of these people I should avoid. Then I have to worry about Upper Classmen. At least its a small class size.

"Ok class!" The woman in front of the room has a voice that trills. "Turn to page 599 in your text books and outline the whole chapter, you can work in pairs. That will he all for today. Homework will be to finish if you do not. Oh and Mr. Michaelis can you help Mr. Phantomhive with the assignment." And with that she turns to sit at her desk and takes out a.....Bible? Wow.

I take out my notebook and so does Sebastian, along with a textbook flipped to the appropriate page. The chapter was on global religion. 'Go fucking figure'

"Ok so how does she want us to outline?" Sebastian shrugs. "I just kinda write down major points..." He flips ahead to see this chapter is only 5 pages long. "Wow religion doesn't get a lot of love huh? this'll be easy." And it was. We flew through the assignment in about 15 minutes and put away our stuff.

"Now what do we do?" "We just talk. I'd like to get to know you getter Ciel. Up for a game of 20 questions?" I shrugged "Why not?"

"1 What's you favorite color?" "Easy blue."

"2 What's your favorite food?" "Um strawberry cake."

He continued to ask me trivial and stupid questions, but it was nice talking to him.

"Ok 18 Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Oh no. "Uh...yeah but it didn't work out well.." I set my head down. "What happened?" Should I tell him? Yes I should. Something inside me told me I could trust Sebastian. "At my old school everyone knew I was gay and they hated it. Then one day a guy asked me out. The guy I liked. I said yes not thinking it was a trick. After a week he broke up with me and beat me up. Apparently it was a bet he made with his friends. They dragged me into an old abandoned store and...." I stopped. I couldn't tell him about the brand. I couldn't.

"Ciel it's ok...you don't have to tell me anymore. But hey I still have to ask you 2 more questions. You up for it?" i nodded "Yeah."

"19 Do you like it here so far?" "Yes actually. The people here are different. I mean those guys who popped my nose were jerks but for the most part I feel safe here." He smiled.

"And 20 If I kiss you right now how would you react?" I froze. What did he really ask me that. "Uh-" I was cut off by a soft quick kiss on my lips. From Sebastian.

My face flushed and I stared wide eyed at Sebastian. He just kissed me! It wasn't a big kiss but it was enough to make my stomach flutter. Sebastian smiled at me. "So that's how you would."

"I...I...why...?"

The bell rang and everybody got up and filed out the door. I collected my things but I was still in shock. Sebastian just kissed me. A guy I just met today kissed me. 'Don't be tricked. He doesn't love you and he never will'

I find my way to art and walk in. The room in empty except for one girl and then the teacher Mr. Druitt. "Oh Mr. Phantomhive! Welcome to art club! As you can see we only have this lovely Freshman sparrow here but now we have a beautiful Junior Robin!" Huh? This guy is nuts. I turn to see the girl. She is dressed in all black and had a bunch of piercings. Under that though I do see some true beauty. Oh how awesome it would be to draw her.

"Sit my dear robin sit! Both of you take out your sketchbooks!" God this guys has way too much enthusiasm. And I get him 3 times a day. Shit.

I take out my old sketchbook and pencils. So does the "sparrow" next to me. "Lovely! Now open it to a favorite drawing of yours to show us!" I open up the book and flip through it. I didn't want either of them to see any of my artwork. It was all to personal. Drawing was my only escape from the world so all my drawing expressed my feelings and actions.

After lots of looking I chose a simple yet beautiful drawing of a girl I saw at the park and asked if I could draw her. The girl herself was an angel but surrounded by darkness and demons. I loved it.

"Great my birdies now show us your genius!" The girl went first. Her drawing was of a hospital bed. To the naked eye it was meaningless but I understood. I'd been in that situation. She, like I have, tried to commit suicide. The drawing had details in it, like a knife in a cage and blood above the bed. Symbolism.

"Magnificent! Now my robin show me yours." I hesitated. She showed us a huge and dark piece of her past and so should I. I flipped to the next drawing instead. It was of a hand reaching for heaven but another trying pulling it to hell. Thats how I feel daily. In between heaven and hell. Reaching for one but being pulled to the other.

"Ah amazing! True talent you two have! Now for the assignment for the week I want you to draw your interpretation of love. I noticed both of your drawings were about hate or sadness. This will be a challenge. It must include a short paragraph explaining your drawing."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Goodbye by birds! On Friday you will present!" And with that I packed up and and ran out through the hallway. I burst through the school front door and started to run when I heard someone yell my name. "Ciel! Ciel wait up! Do you want a ride home?" It was Sebastian. I looked at him and nodded. "Sure. You can drive?" He smiled again. He sure does smile around me a lot. "No but my brother Liam can and I told him about you so he offered."

We walked over to a hot rod red sports car. Wow rich much! I saw a male sitting in the driver's sear. He looked just like the girl in my art club except male. "Get in the back, I'll join you. We still have to wait for my sister, Wimberly." I climbed into the back with Sebastian and we waited in silence for this Wimberly. I looked out the window and I saw the Freshman from art club walk toward us and sit in the front door.

"Hey Wimberly! I'd like for you to meet my friend Ciel. He's new." Wimberly turned around and looked at me. "Hey", her voice is kinda high pitched. She didn't even talk in art club. "You're in art club with me. I really liked your drawing. Its a lot like mine. Well same concept anyway."

"You're in art club together? Cool!" "Hey Ciel", Liam spoke from the driver seat "what's your address?" Oh yeah they need that. "743 Neeson Lane 28276." "Thanks man" and with that we drove on.

It took about 10 minutes to get to my house. Once we got there I got out of the car, thanked them for the ride, and shut the door to face my house. There wasn't a car in the driveway. 'Good Aunt Anne isn't home yet. I can do my homework in peace'

I walked up to the house and unlocked the door. Once I got inside I went up the narrow stairs to my small room. It wasn't much. Just a twin bed with black sheets and blue comforter, a desk with my laptop and phone charger on it along with a lamp, my dresser next to that. Posters plastered my walls. I had a small window, my room had the window that overlooked the street.

I dropped my backpack on my bed and took our my math homework. I finished in 10 minutes and sighed putting it away.

Then I saw Aunt Anne's car pull in the driveway. A small shot of fear coursed through me. I hated my Aunt with a passion. All she ever does is abuse me, verbally and physically. Yet she acts like she cares about me. Ever since I was 10 years old I have lived with her. Since THAT night. Abused for 5 years almost 6 on Friday. I heard her come in the door. I quickly got up and locked my door. I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed. Whether she comes up to my room or not decides how hard and intensely she beats me. I heard her knock on my door. 'I am the definition if fucked'

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My breathing sped up and I started to sweat. She knocked. Not good. Not good at all! "Ciel open the fucking door!" She screamed. Not even the fake cutesy shit today. Bad day at the hospital most likely.

I got up and opened the door letting her in. "You little shit!" She slapped be hard across the face and I stumbled back. She then grabbed my collar and pulled me up to get face. "How dare you lock me out of your room! Its my fucking house so you don't lock me out!" She started shaking me violently then threw me on the floor hard. I could feel bruises forming.

"Ungrateful little fuck!" She then started kicking me over and over. I stayed silent and only whimpered occasionally. She hated it when I talked. "I had to deal with a bunch of bullshit patients today and I come home and have to deal with a hormonal teenage boy!" She stopped kicking me and grabbed my neck. She squeezed it hard enough to leave a bruise and then let go.

I collapsed on the floor in a crumpled mass. "No dinner tonight! Stay here the rest of the night!" And then she left me alone. Silent tears ran down my face as I got up and went over to my laptop, powering it on. I logged in and went on Facebook. I had a friend request from a "Sebastian Michaelis". I added him back and then he messaged me.

SM: hey

CP: hey

SM: sorry about today. didn't mean to intrude with my questions.....and the kiss.

I felt myself blush.

CP: no big deal....hey do you want my number. i can text more than FB message?

SM: sure :)

CP: (801) 543-1178

SM: thanks

I then got a text from a number.

{hey ciel its sebastian}

I added him to my contacts and texted him back.

{hey sebastian.}

I looked at the clock. 9:00. Already?! Wow time flies when you get beat to death.

{I gotta go. see you at school tomorrow. bye. :)}

{bye}

I turn off my phone and get my pajamas. I leave my room and go to the bathroom. I strip and look in the mirror. Bruises decorated my body, even my neck. Shit how can I explain those? I but on my pajamas and brush my teeth.

I lay on my bed and my eyes grow heavy and I fall into a deep sleep. And for the first time in years I have a nightmare free sleep.

~Morning and Time Skip~

I rush out of the door in a frantic sprint. My hair is all askew and my clothes shifted. I woke up late and only have 2 minutes until I miss the bus. My Aunt only agreed to take me to school the first day, now I must rely on the bus or I walk.

I make it just in time to rush on the big yellow monster. To my surprise there were only 5 kids on the bus. Must be that since our school is so small everyone either drives themselves or carpool with friends. I take the first seat and try to fix myself but to no avail. My clothes look fine but my hair is a lost cause.

After 10 minutes of riding the bus we arrive at school. I get off and head off to my first class, Science with Ms. Duress. I manage to find the classroom and walk in. Only one person is there. Sebastian.

I walk over to him and sit next to him. "Hey Ciel how was your....." His voice trailed off when he saw my neck. Shit I forgot to wear clothes that covered it.

Sebastian suddenly got a very serious and protective look on his face. "Who did this to you?" His voice is firm. I go to give a usual crack-pot answer when he suddenly pulled my into a protective and possessive embrace. Holding me in his arms firmly. "Who Ciel?" I wanted to tell him.....but I couldn't do it. There are some things left unsaid. "I was walking in the park after I got home and a kid hit me in the neck with a football....no big deal."

Sebastian pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes. He was searching my face but it was stoic as always. "Yea big deal. I know that's not what happened Ciel. After my sister tried to kill herself over the summer I learned to read people. And I do it well." My heart quickened in speed as I looked at him. I can't tell him. "Yes it is the truth." I was stubborn as a mule when it came to these things.

He hugged me tighter. "Ciel you can trust me. You know that right?" I knew I could but another part said I couldn't. "Yes I know Sebastian. I trust you." I buried my face in his chest. He made me feel safe.

People started coming in and he pulled away. Class started and it was very boring. It was all on shit I already knew. The whole day was kind've a blur except up until lunch.

Alois and Claude decided to confront me. Making up a bullshit excuse to beat me up. They hated me. Plain and simple and I didn't care frankly. I just wish they wouldn't express it through physical means.

During this beating though before Claude could punch me a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked it back. It was Sebastian. "Trancy! Faustus! What the fuck do you think you're doing to Ciel?" He was angry I could see it. Alois stepped forward and laughed. "Aw a new pet you have? Well he is cute. Like a kitten." Alois turned to me and whispered into my ear. "Be warned he doesn't and never will love you. You're only his little toy." He then pulled back and grabbed Claude then stalked off.

Leaving Sebastian and I alone. "They were the ones who hurt you yesterday right?" I nodded and dropped my head in shame. Sebastian walked over and pulled me once again into a protective and possessive embrace, like he did this morning. "No one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here. Remember that Ciel." I nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"AW! How cute!" Grell popped out of no where. So did Reyna and Undertaker. They watched Sebastian hold me and I felt my face grow hot. "Bassy have you found a new kitty?" Kitty? Huh? "No Grell stay out of things that don't concern you." I was still being held by Sebastian and I liked it. I wish I could stay here forever..... "Come on we have class." He pulled away and we walked off to class.

The rest of the day way pretty basic. I walked home after school with Sebastian. He insisted on coming home with me today and I complied. Why not?

We reached my house and we went to my room. We had no homework since winter break was coming up. Oddly enough even in December its like 70 degrees.

"So this is your room? Very....homey." I breathed out a laugh. Homey equals small and poor. That's ok though. I'm not one for living the high life. "Yup its small but I like it." It felt nice to hang with Sebastian in my room. Like two friends....

Sebastian moved closer to my window and looked out. "Hey someone is here. Your mom?" "No actually my Aunt Anne...." Oh no Aunt Anne! "You live with your Aunt?" My breath got more ragged. "Yeah my parents were killed when I was 10. It was a major house fire but I managed to get out. After that my Aunt Anne got custody over me." I heard the door unlock and open. Shit shit shit shit shit!

"Ciel I'm home!" Her voice trilled up the stairs as she walked up. When she got to my open door she saw Sebastian and paused. "Ciel who is this fine young man?" Sebastian faced her and smiled. "Hello ma'm my name is Sebastian. I'm a friend of Ciel's from school." "Hello Sebastian I'm Anne, Ciel's Aunt." She smiled but her eyes flashed danger. She was acting for company. "Nice meeting you Sebastian but if I could ask you to please leave. I have plans for Ciel."

"Of course Ms. Anne." Sebastian gathered his things and left my room and then house. I was left alone with my Aunt and I was horrified. Aunt Anne walked toward me and then smiled. "You know what, what have I told you about bringing over friends?" Her voice had a calm icy tone to it.

"I'm sorry I forgot that rule..." My voice was as small as I was. Her eyes flashed pure hatred. "As punishment you are to only leave your room for bathroom, for a whole week. Nothing else, not even meals. Starting now."

Aunt slammed the door and I sank to the floor. Great I'll be even weaker than I have been. Only have eaten once this week I'm going to bottom out. Probably lose more weight too. I'm only 5 feet tall and weigh 101 pounds. Because of her I've been called anorexic numerous times.

Then my phone made an alert sound. I look at it to see that Sebastian texted me.

{hey. thanks for inviting me to your house}

{no problem....you can't come over anymore.}

{why not?}

I breathed in a ragged breath. I couldn't tell him why. If I did then he will get mad at me. I know he will.

{you just can't. I gotta go. Bye}

I turned my phone off and threw it on my bed. I know Sebastian cares about me but I can't let him find out about me. I have to leave Sebastian. Tomorrow I'm leaving the group. Leaving Sebastian.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. I was shaking from the lack of food, sleep, and mental capability. I've spent the whole night thinking about how to tell Sebastian I can't be his friend, or anything more. It broke my heart to know I wont get this happiness. But sacrifices must be made.

I see Sebastian and my heart almost stops. He had this look of sadness across his face as he looked at me. He had a face that looked like he knew what I was gonna say. He also had a look of love in eyes. Oh no.

"Hey Sebastian. Can I talk to you?" My voice was barely a whisper. I just didn't have the energy to speak with a full voice. "Yeah what's wrong? Did something happen last night? Since you told me...." His voice trailed off as he looked into my eyes.

Dropping my head, I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to say. "Sebastian I'm sorry for what I'm about to say." Tears started to fall down my face silently. I don't understand why I am so upset about this. "What?" I took a deep breath. "We can't be friends anymore." My voice dropped off and I walked to the back of the classroom in an always empty section.

I banged my head onto the desk and started to shake. My breathing began to go ragged, oxygen barely making it to my lungs. My body started shaking more violently. This is always how I react when I feel hateful, stressed, and in love.

I had to leave before things got worse. I quickly jumped up only to have my knees give out. My crying became audible. Then all of a sudden I felt myself be pulled into a strong embrace. I shook harder and I could barely breath. I knew who it was.

"Ciel..." He whispered then started stroking my hair. I breathed in and out the best I could. I presses my face into his chest and breathed in. He smelled like vanilla and lilac. It was a comforting smell. I closed my eyes. I wish I could stay here forever.

Then my eyes snapped open. Wait I just told him to basically fuck off and he's holding me? I pushed Sebastian off me and got up. I wobbled a bit from my lack of strength. "Didn't I tell you we can't be friends?" I was frustrated as hell. His face turned to stone. "Why? Why did you tell me that?" A mixture of confusion and anger was in his voice.

I bit my lip. "Because.....because I don't want you getting close to me that's why. I don't want you interrogating me every time I get a bruise! I don't want you holding me if I am weak! Can't you see? I DONT NEED YOU!"

A look of pure pain crossed his face. I really hurt him but little does he know I just hurt myself in the process. "Fine then Ciel. If that's what you want." He turned away to sit down.

Just then people started piling in the classroom. I went back to my seat and started to listen to Ms. Duress' lecture but I couldn't. I hated what I just did but it had to be done. I couldn't risk him finding out about everything I try do hard to cover up. I look the calendar at the front of the classroom. 'December 12th' My birthday is on the 14th. My 16th birthday. And I wont celebrate. All I'll do is have another attack. Because that's what happens when your birthday is the day your parents dies and the day you were beaten by someone you thought loved you.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Why? Why did he tell me those things? I haven't done anything to hurt him. Have I?

The look on his face when he was telling me those things was painful to look at. It's almost as if he doesn't want me to care for him at all. But I know I can't do that.

I love Ciel too much. I love him so much and it hurts to see him in pain. The way he was shaking and breathing was a stab to my chest. I try to help him but he pushes me away. I have to find a way to get him to come out to me. I can tell he is hiding something and it's something painful.

But how do I even get near him? All day I was trying to confront him but all he did was run away. And he sure is fast. And small. When I would hug him I could feel nothing but bones. I wonder.....

No he isn't anorexic. I have a feeling it has something to do with his Aunt Anne. She seemed friendly but the look in her eyes said something else. I bet she's the problem.

I sigh and turn to my computer, checking my Facebook messages.

"Lets see....Grell....Undertaker....." Then a notification pops up. "Hmm someone's birthday?" I click on it and up pops Ciel's profile along with his birthday.

December 14th. Friday.

I know I should do something nice for his birthday! But what?

"Oh I know! I'll bake him a small strawberry cake. He did say it was his favorite!" I was happy now. maybe if I showed him a different kind of kindness he won't be so reluctant to be around me.

My door opens and in walks Wimberly. "Hey Wimb what's up?" She walked over and sat on my bed. I swiveled my chair to face her. "It's happening again. The experiences. The emotions. The pain. Its all starting to come back." Tears started streaming down her face. I rushed up and hugged her. "Shhh its gonna be all right. I'm here to help."

Wimberly was severely bullied since the 6th grade. Bullied to the point that over the summer she tried to take her life. None of us noticed anything wrong with her. She seemed so happy yet she was in so much pain. Now because of it all she sometimes relapses. She has twice since the school year started. And she's about to again.

"It just hurts so much Sebastian." She leaned into me and her crying died down. I was the only person in the family who could help her through these relapses. I patted her head. "Hey what caused it this time?"

"I don't know. I was doing my assignment for art when all of a sudden the images flashed through my mind and the pain stabbed my arms." I sighed. "Just lay under my blanket. She lays under my heavy blanket and instantly relaxes. My blanket is one of the only things that can calm her down. "Thanks can I take a nap under here?" "Yeah sure!" I smile and she falls straight to sleep.

My thoughts wonder back to Ciel. I wonder if he does what Wimb does since he was bullied. A sudden wave of sadness washes over me. I really hope not because I have a feeling if he does, no one cares enough to stop them.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Ciel,   
I'll be away on a business trip until Monday. Your punishment is still in order and I trust you to follow it. I will be missing your birthday but like you really care. Just don't mess the house up.   
~Aunt Anne

I was free? Free until Monday! I can get my knife back now. Aunt Anne found out I was cutting my arms and took away my knife. Now I can get it back.

I walk into the kitchen and open the knife drawer. I pulled out my knife. Its silver with a black handle with blue engraving. It was my father's knife.

I walk up to my room and hide the knife under my pillow. Ugh since the teachers don't give homework leading up to winter break I was stuck with nothing to do.

Oh shit! I pull out my sketch book and remember my art assignment. Love huh? Oh I know. I started to draw a picture of love but also hate. How love comes with hate and heartbreak. How love has made me happy but sad also.

When I finished I looked at the clock. 6:38. Wow took me only 3 hours to draw this? I then took out a piece of paper and explained my drawing, then put everything away.

What to do what to do? I know! I pull out my headphones and plug them into my phone. Putting in the earbuds I turn my music on high and lay on my bed. I have a wide variety of music. From metal to classical you name it! I close my eyes and listen to the music letting it relax my mind. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

"Ugh...wha? I fell asleep for.....5 hours!" It was 11:46. I must've fallen asleep while listening to music. Wait where's my phone? I look around to see it fell on the floor. I picked it up and plugged it in.

I walk over to my window to see someone standing in front of my house. Probably some homeless person. I heard the doorbell go off and I froze. Oh hell no I'm not getting that. My phone them went off. I walked over to see a message....from Sebastian.

{I'm outside. Need to talk to you}

Seriously? Well might as well let him in. Get him to tell me why he's here. I exit my room and walk downstairs and answer the door. Sebastian was standing there.

"Hey Ciel...did i wake you?" "No I actually just woke up anyway. Come in" Sebastian walks in and faces me. "I need to talk to you about something important." "Sebastian I told you I can't be your friend."

"Yes I know. And I came here to find out why that is so." He can ask but I'm not telling. "Fine but I won't answer." He smiled a tired smile. "I got all night. Just please answer all my questions." I thought about this for a moment. I did wanna be his friend, maybe even more, but can I truly trust him. A part of my screams yes but another says no. I sigh in defeat and nod. I'll tell the simple stuff only.

"Ok good. So one, why are you so small in size and weight?" What does this have to do with anything? "Why does that matter?" I was confused? "Just answer the question." "Fine then. I am small because I rarely ever eat." "Why is that so?" Ok I'm annoyed. "Because I just do that's why"

"Whatever. Two, let me see you without a shirt." "What?" He some weird pervert? "Just do it." Fine then. I pull off my long-sleeve and instantly regret it.

Sebastian's eyes widen at the cuts that litter my arms, the bruises that paint my skin, and the brand on my side. "Dear god Ciel....explain all this?" His voice was stern. He wasn't taking no for an answer. I take a deep breath in.

I let the breath out. "The cuts are from me. From my other school. The bruises from people. And the brand from my ex-boyfriend and his friends. Happy?" I was furious at him. And myself for telling him that.

He stepped up to my and traced his fingers on a bruise on my neck. I shiver under his touch. "Ciel...is this why we couldn't be friends? Did you think I wouldn't like you if I knew all this?" Yes. "Yeah...." I dropped my head. I just confessed a hell of a lot of my past to him and it felt....good. Felt good to tell someone some of my troubles.

Sebastian lifted my chin up so we made eye contact. "Well you were wrong. I still love you." Love? Did he just say that he loved me? My stomach did flips and my heart was racing. "So what you have a dirty past. That's the past. This is the present." He leaned his head down so that there was an inch between us.

My breath hitched and I felt I could just jump out of my skin. "No matter your past. I still love you." He caressed my cheek. "And I will still make you mine." He closed the gap between us with a kiss. A real kiss. Not the experimental peck the other day.

I felt like I could burst right there. I have been kissed but not with the gentleness Sebastian had.

Sebastian pulled back and looked at me. I was blushing furiously so I turned my head so he wouldn't see. As I turned my head he grabbed my chin and yanked my head back. He was smiling and....laughing? "What's so funny?" His expression turning soft and loving. "I love it when you blush. It's so cute." I lightly punch his arm. "Ha ha ha sure take pleasure out of my embarrassment."

He lightly punched me back and I froze. My heart started to speed up and I started to tremble. Sebastian disappeared and all I see is my last boyfriend, Noah, punching me. I dropped to the floor and curled up. "Go away, go away, go away...." I was shaking my violently and I could barely breath.

"Ciel are you ok? Ciel answer me!" I felt a hand touch my back and I freaked out. "NO! Stop it! Stop!" I retracted, falling and scrambling away. I had to get away from him. Away from Noah. "Noah just stop it....please." I leaned against the wall still violently shaking and barely breathing.

"I'm not Noah, Ciel. I'm Sebastian. Remember?" A figure leaned in front of me and I looked at him. Sebastian...? Sebastian! I launched into his arms and curled up. Sebastian hugged me into him as I continued my flash back. "Its ok its ok. Your safe here. Your safe with me." And I believed him.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

I held the trembling boy in my arms. I stroked his hair and and him close. "Its ok. I'm here and no one else." As I held him I thought back to when he freaked out. What was I doing to cause this?

Oh! I remember that I lightly punched his arm. I remember the look of total fear cross his face before he dropped. I triggered something. A memory of a person named Noah.

That's when it hit me. He talked about how he had a boyfriend that broke up and beat him, giving him that brand in the process. He thought I was Noah hurting him again.

He is so much like my sister.

Ciel started whimpering and I brought all my attention back to him. His eyes were closed but he stopped shaking and his breathing was normal. He must've fallen asleep and is now having a nightmare.

I hugged him closer to me in a protective way. I picked him up and put him on the couch. I needed a heavy blanket. That always helped Wimberly so maybe it would help Ciel too. I search around the house until I find a thick, heavy fleece blanket. Perfect!

I brought the blanket over to the frail boy. I spread it over him and he instantly relaxed. A look of peace crossed his face. I watched as he sleep. Damn he is so adorable. Like a kitten.

I think back to when Alois and Grell talked about Ciel being my new kitten. I know he isn't just going to be that. No he's worth so much more to me than my 'kittens' were. I think back to my last kitten, Deddrie. He was an amazing person and amazing kitten, but when he found out that I only 'play' he left me. But no Ciel is worth more. So much more.

My phone went off with a text. It was from Wimb.

{where are you?}

{Ciel's house}

{why?}

{I needed to talk to him}

{whatever}

{why are you up?}

{.....I had a nightmare. hope its ok if I sleep in your bed}

{yeah that's ok. I'm staying the rest of the night here}

{ok cool. night bro}

{night Wimb}

I put my phone away and looked at Ciel. He's so peaceful when he sleeps. Looks like Sleeping Beauty. His eyes opened and looked at me. "Sebastian..." I knelt down and looked at him. "Yes?" "Thank you for not leaving me. If you hadn't done this then I would've been there until morning." I smiled. "Of course." I went to get back up but a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

Ciel had a firm hold on me and looked at me. He looked like he had to tell me something. "Sebastian......I.....I...." It looked like he couldn't find the words. I knelt back down and leaned forward, kissing him again.

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

We had been going out for barely a day. Just this morning we made it official and its been the best hours of my life. Grell screamed for joy when we walked into science holding hands. He, and I quote, said "You two look like a shota couple! So cute!" I mean what the hell is shota?

It was time for clubs but they were canceled for some unknown reason, so we had a half hour of free time. I met with Sebastian in the front courtyard, along with the whole group except Reyna. She went to meet her girlfriend, Elizabeth in a more private place.

I walked out the front doors and went over to a small natural area out front. Sebastian was sitting on a picnic table talking to Grell. Undertaker wasn't here today, apparently he was sick or something like that.

As I approached Grell jumped up a hugged me with bone crushing power. "There's my squishy!" Yes his nickname for me was squishy. Don't know why really since I'm like a walking skeleton.

"Ow Grell! You're going to snap me in half!" Grell pulled back reluctantly and smiled. His teeth were pointed. "Um why are your teeth pointy?" He laughed. "Oh I file them like this. Ever since I was 6." Wow interesting. "I'm gonna go talk to Drocell. You two need some alone time. See ya!" And with that the red head was off. I had to agree though. Ever since we announced we were a couple everyone had something to say. We hadn't had one moment alone all day.

"Hey Ciel." I walk over to Sebastian with a slight smile. "Ya know I haven't got a kiss all damn day?" I smiled a little bigger. "Yes I know. And it's such a travesty." I put on a pouty lip and widened my eyes in an innocent expression. Sebastian got up and walked up to me. He bent down to my ear. "You know with that look on your face its really hard to keep my self control." He raised his head back up and smiled. "Well you're gonna wait. Just for the torture. Meanwhile I'm going to climb that tree." I pointed at the big oak tree behind us and ran toward it.

"Oh really? Now this I wanna see." I started to climb the tree. I was about halfway up when a wave of dizziness washed over me. I just then remembered I haven't eaten for days and my blood sugar must've just bottomed out. I clutched onto the limbs but I didn't have the strength to hand on. My foot slipped and I felt a free fall sensation.

"Ciel!" I landed into strong arms. I opened my eyes but all I saw were black spots dancing in my sight. "Ciel are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "I..I'm...just..tired.." Then all I saw was darkness.

So very tired.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to a blinding light. My head was killing me and my whole body felt weak. "Ugh what happened?" I was on a hard bed with a thin blanket on it. I sat up and my head started spinning. Man did I get hit by a bus?

"What happened indeed Mr. Phantomhive." I turned to see the school nurse looking at me with a cold expression. She looked to be in her early 30's. She had bleach white hair and bright purple eyes. "My name is Mrs. White and I'm the school nurse." She sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head. Mrs. White sighed. "Your blood sugar bottomed out and you passed out. Mr. Michaelis brought you here." Then I remembered. Tree, climbing, black spots, falling, waking up here. "Oh god."

"Oh god indeed. Now I need to weigh you in. Get up and step on that scale." She pointed to a scale at the other end of the small room. I got up, took off my converse, and stepped on the scale. 94 pounds. I gulped. I've dropped 7 pounds. Not good.

Mrs. White came over and looked at the number, her eyes went wide. "You are MUCH to underweight! Have you eaten at all this week? Or month?" I couldn't tell her about my Aunt. They'll take me away from her and then where would I be?

"Yes its just that I lose weight faster than I gain it." It was my worse excuse yet but it was all I had at the moment. "But how does that explain your blood sugar?" Damn she got me. I hung my head low. "I haven't eaten for the past couple days because I've been under a lot of stress." Come on buy it. She eyed me suspiciously. "And where is this stress coming from?" "I just transferred here and its been hard adjusting and catching up." "Ok you're free to go. Just please eat something. And if I see you in here again we will have words with the school counselor. Goodbye."

I put back on my shoes and grabbed my bag heading out the door. Damn she is cold. Once I was outside I checked the time on my iPhone. 4:03. I was in there for an hour! I also had a message from Sebastian.

{when you get out call me and I can pick you up. only live 10 mins from school}

I texted him back that I was out and needed a ride. He messaged me back saying he would be here soon. I sat on the curb and waited for him to get here.

After about 10 minutes I saw a black Mini Cooper pull up with Sebastian behind the wheel. I opened the door and got into the passengers seat. "I thought you couldn't drive yet?" "I know how just don't have a license. But my whole family went out so I sneaked my mom's car."

We pulled out and he took a left. "Wait my house it to the right." He glanced at my sideways. "I know but you're coming to my house. We need to talk." And with that we were silent. I didn't want to talk but I figured he needed to know everything if he wanted too. He is my boyfriend after all.

We pulled into a large driveway and got out the car. His house was HUGE! At least two to three times the size of my house. We walked up to the front door and Sebastian unlocked it, and we stepped in the house. It was very spacious indeed. He directed my to a large leather couch. "Sit." His voice was commanding and I did as told. He sat across from me in a matching chair.

"I'm going to ask questions and you are going to answer honestly. No bullshit answers either. Got it?" I nodded slightly afraid. I was most likely going to spill my guts to Sebastian. Tell him things I've kept inside for years.

"Is your Aunt the reason why you are so underweight and small?" I nodded. "Why?" "That's her way of punishing me. Well one of her ways." "When was the last time you ate?" I took in a breath. "A week ago." I kept my head down afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Does she abuse you in any other ways?" I nod. "She....she....she beats me." My voice was a whisper. I hated this. I had spent so long burying everything inside that it hurt to bring it up.

" Have you ever cut yourself?" I know where this is going. I nodded my head. "Have you tried to kill yourself?" Nodded again. "When?" "About a month ago. They put me on anti-depressants to calm me down. They suggested counseling but my Aunt refused, saying she can help me. I guess her way of help is to destroy the medicine and beat me." Silent tears started running down my face. "Why did you try?" Now that I definitely can't tell him that. Its not that I don't want to but I know I'll break down.

I shook my head. "Tell me." His voice was firm and authoritative. My voice came out like a croak. "No I can't." "Yes you can." I shook slightly and took a shaky breath in. "I wanted to leave. It was a week after the boyfriend thing and the bullying got worse and so did my Aunt's beatings. I was afraid to sleep and I wouldn't eat. I could only take so much, I'm only human. That day was the last straw. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I did it." My tears came down faster and harder but I didn't audibly cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"My Aunt found me and took me to the hospital. I was there for 2 weeks and in that time she enrolled me into this school. She thought it would help the problem. Apparently she doesn't think she's apart of it. And now I'm here. Spilling out all my secrets."

I heard Sebastian get up and sit next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and I curled up and broke down. Crying loudly and hard, shaking violently. He was quite throughout all this and only stroked my hair. The tears kept coming and coming.

Then the flashback started. I was back in the abandoned store with Noah and his buddies beating me up.

"And now for the finishing touch." Noah pulled out a hot brand from a furnace next to us and lifted my shirt. A searing hot pain jolted threw me and I screamed out of intense pain. They left me there and I kept screaming and crying. I was alone.

I started screaming and thrashing in Sebastian's lap. The hot pain going threw me like it did that night. "Ciel!" Sebastian pulled me into a tight hold to keep me from thrashing. I kept on screaming and crying out. The pain growing and growing, my screams getting louder and louder and the tears running harder. "Stop it! Stop it! Help it hurts! Someone please!" I shouted.

"I'm here Ciel. I'm here." My crying lessened and I stopped screaming. The pain dulled and I slumped into his arms. I was so tired. "What happened?" Sebastian's voice was calm and comforting. "I...I was...there again. The pain the hot pain." He shook his head, he understood perfectly. "It's ok. You're here with me. Not there with them." I nodded my head. I wasn't there. I was here.

"You're the only person who was ever able to pull me out of my flashbacks." It was true. Usually I would go on for hours and no one could help. But he did it. "I feel safe with you. I never did anyone else." That was also true. I always felt in danger but around Sebastian I felt secure and protected. "I'm here for you Ciel and I always will be. That's the truth." I nodded my head.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me. My eyes drooped and my head dropped onto his chest. I fell asleep in his arms.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

"Ciel it's time to wake up." I groaned and turned over only to fall on the floor. "Ow!" I heard Sebastian laugh. "Get up mr grumpy pants. I made you birthday breakfast." Taking a deep breath in I got up. It smelled divine!

"You can cook?" I follow Sebastian into a large modern kitchen and sit on a barstool at an island. "Yeah its my passion, besides playing the violin." He walked over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed two plates already plated. He set one in front of me and my eyes widened.

There were waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, along with bacon and a glass of orange juice. "This looks amazing!" Yet as I looked at it my appetite grew smaller. I didn't want it as much as I thought I did.

"Thank you." Sebastian did a small bow and smiled. I laughed but it faded off. I don't understand. I should be starving but I'm not even close to being hungry. "What time is it?" "Um, 6:30. We have an hour before school. And school!

"Where is your family?" "Oh they went on winter vacation early and I didn't want to go. We can skip school today if you want." "Yeah can we?" "Yup now eat."

Eat. That's the last thing I wanted to do. If anything I might throw up. A sick feeling coursed threw me and I felt myself pale. "Ciel are you ok? You look sick." "Yeah I'm-" A massive wave of nausea hit me and I stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" He pointed behind me. "Firs door. Are you ok?" I bolted in the direction he pointed to and opened the bathroom door.

I ran over to the toilet just in time for me throw up. All that came up was acid but I couldn't stop. I started crying from the burning and raw feeling in my throat but it kept coming. I was shaking and sweating profusely.

Sebastian ran into the bathroom and stared at me in shock, looking to stunned to even question what was going on. I was stunned also. Then it hit me. It's my birthday.

After about 5 minutes the puking stopped and I flushed the toilet. I went to stand up but fell back down, too weak to even move. My throat was burning like hell and I needed water, now. I felt Sebastian pick me up, bridal style, and bring me into the living room, setting me on the couch he left. He came back with a glass of water and tilted my head up, pouring some in.

"Gah!" I sputtered up the water. It burned even worse now. "You have to drink it. It has lemon juice to help heal any damage in your throat. Come on, drink." I did so but very reluctantly. Each sip burned, I swore I could feel my throat searing. After the glass was finished my head fell straight back down. All my energy was gone.

"Why that just happen?" I went to explain why I just did what I did, but all that came out was a croak. I tried again with success. "My parents died today. It is also the day I got my first beating from my Aunt." It hurt to talk. I felt my eyes droop from fatigue. I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Happy birthday to me."

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy Birthday to me." He then let out a small laugh. A wave of sadness washed over me as I stared at the blue eyed boy. Those four words said more than a whole book could.

"Sebastian....I'm tired...." Ciel then fell forward into my arms. Really tired I see. I picked him up and walked up the staircase, then went to my room. I opened the door quietly and set Ciel on my bed, tucking him (haha) under my heavy comforter.

I stepped back and looked at the small teen. He looked so much more small, innocent, and fragile in my big bed than he normally does. He does have a innocence about him that I can put my finger on. God it drives me crazy!

I left my room and went back downstairs and sat on the couch. I let out a frustrated groan. I should've known something would happen. He told me what happened to him on his birthday and I was too blind to see how it really affected him. I couldn't protect him.

Protect him! If I can't even help him through this then how will I ever be the boyfriend I need to be. It's settled. My one and only goal is to love and protect Ciel. Even if it kills me.


	12. Chapter 12

~Time Skip To After Winter Break~

"Thank God the day is done! If I had to listen to Mr. Druitt call me his "beautiful robin" I was gonna put a bullet in my brain." Sebastian laughed as we walked to the curb. "I bet, he is just so.....fabulous!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya later." I turned back toward the school. I forgot my math assignment in Mr. Druitt's. The courtyard was devoid of all life. Except one person. Alois fucking Trancy.

"Hey pipsqueak, can I talk to you for a moment." He made his way over to me until he was right in my face. "What do you want Trancy?" His face had a malicious grin on it. Oh joy!

"I heard you and Michaelis were dating and I wanted to give you a warning about him." What? "What do you mean "a warning?" I was royally confused. Alois laughed and looked at me.

"You see Michaelis and I used to go out, at least I thought he did. It was last year and I was in a vulnerable position. Heart broken from breaking up with Drocell. Michaelis saw that and took the chance. He asked me out, and in my devoid-of-love state I said yes. At first he was kind then he got demanding. Too demanding. He used me. I was just his kitten. His latest play toy. Then he eventually got tired if me and moved on. I mean so did I, since I have Claude, but I wanted to warn you about him."

I was stunned, shocked even. Sebastian used people? "Y-your making this up Trancy!" I yelled at him, refusing to believe such things. "I wouldn't lie about this. You see, Sebastian doesn't love you and he never will!" Somewhere in my brain was screaming lies, but another was roaring that he was telling the truth. No he lies. "Just you wait Phantomhive. After he takes that pure white virginity of yours, he will leave you. And then where will you be? A depressed little kitten." Alois turned on his heels and stalked off.

Sebastian doesn't love me? No he does love and care for you. But what he said made sense. Everyone that I ever thought cared for me either left or hurt me. Why should Sebastian be any different.

I called Aunt Anne and left a message saying I was going to be late. After I left the message I marched straight to Sebastian's house.

Once I got to his huge house I knocked on the door. A women, maybe in her early 40s, answered the door. She had Ariel red hair that matched her mauve eyes, also she was dressed in a work suit. I guessed this was Mrs. Michaelis.

"Hello may I help you?" Her voice was like a song, had a certain melody to it. "Yeah I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I'm here to see Sebastian." Her eyes lit with recognition to my name. "Oh yes! Sebastian is upstairs in his room. Go on up." "Thank you." I stepped inside and made my way to Sebastian's room. The only reason I knew where it was is because I spent practically a whole weekend in it.

Once I made it to his door I knocked. "Mom I'm busy!" I licked my dry lips, nervous for the upcoming conversation. "No it's me Ciel." With that, the door flew open and in the doorway was a smiling Sebastian. My heart ached at the smile....it's not a real smile. I stepped inside and he closed the door.

"Why are you here? Need help on anything?" I swallowed nervously. "No...I heard.....from Alois that I was just a play toy for you...." The words hurt coming out. A look of shock, and....guilt?, crossed his face. "Why would you believe that? What did he say." I relayed my conversation with Alois to Sebastian. Once I was done pure anger coursed threw me. When I repeated the words they sounded more real....and true.

"Ciel....." "Its true isn't it? I'm just a toy? A kitten?!" Anger laced my voice. I felt my blood start to boil. "No it's not like that...." "NOT LIKE THAT?! You mean it's all true!" He stood there lost for words.

"That sounded wrong. I mean its true I had a few people before you but I didn't know what I wanted-" "I should have known! The moment I start to feel happy. Like I'm worth something, it turns out to be fake! EVERY DAMN TIME!" I was shouting, screaming almost, not caring that the whole Michaelis family could hear me. He pissed me beyond off.

Sebastian looked pissed also. "Goddamnit Ciel listen! That was my past! It's different now." "HOW? How the hell am I any different than all the others? And don't give me the "I truly love you" shit. I want a real answer." I stared expectantly at him, waiting. He didn't answer. His face was exasperated. He had no idea what to say.

"That's it. We are done!" Sebastian's face contorted in anger and frustration. "Fine! Maybe you are like the others! Just a fucking useless toy!" That hurt.... a lot. I stormed out of his room and down the stairs. The whole family was staring at me. Once I reached the door I looked up above me. "FUCK YOU SEBASTIAN! I HATE YOU!" And with that I slammed the door and left.

I ran home, tears streaming down my face. He said it. I was just his toy, and a useless one at that. Once I got home I saw that Aunt Anne wasn't home yet. Perfect. I ran inside and upstairs.

TRIGGER MATERIAL AHEAD!

I sank to the floor and cried. He said it and he was right. I was useless. Just dead weight to everyone around me. I'm even useless to myself. For the past 6 years I've been used and abused. And I hate it. I hate how they make me feel. I hate how they laugh at me. I hate me.

I looked over at my pillow and saw the glint of silver. My dad's old knife. It's that easy. I could end it. Stop being useless. Being dead weight. Being hated. Being me.

I grab the knife and look at it. It's been months since I've seen it. Months since the last time I tried.... and failed. I won't fail this time.

The knife pressed against my wrist. A painful and blissful feeling. I pressed harder down. Then I sliced in one quick movement. I did it again. And again. And again. I couldn't stop. All the emotion was the red that painted my arm. It was pouring out.

My vision blurred, I felt lightheaded. A familiar feeling.

Then...... Nothing.

End if Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Beep, beep, beep

Theall too familiar noise echoed in my brain. I was once again in the hospital, on another failed suicide attempt. My Aunt apparently found me, barely alive, and brought me here. Bitch.

And currently I was staring at a counselor who will "help me". Heard that one before, but I had a choice last time. I no longer have that choice. I HAVE to see a counselor. I HAVE to take medication. I HAVE to go to school on Monday, this one I loathed the most. Facing everyone after this. They all probably know, just because my principle came to see me.

"Ciel are you listening?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at my counselor, Mrs. Yimms. "What did you ask?" I've been out of it. "I said how do you feel about going back to school tomorrow?" Ok interesting she would ask me that. "To he honest, I'm scared to death." It was true. I was scared. "Why?"

Why.... why is the question of my life. "Because I have to face everyone. I mean, the last time I did this I was transferred to a new school so no one knew. But this time they are there. I don't want them to be concerned." "And why don't you want them to he concerned for you?" I sighed. "Because I'm not worth it. This is my second attempt in, what? A year, maybe less. I'm a train wreck!"

"Ok, and my last question of the session. Why did you try?" A deep question right there. "I was useless that's why." I crossed me arms and leaned back. I'm done talking, and she got the signal. "Ok then Ciel. I'm contacting your guidance counselor to help you tomorrow. Bye." "See ya Mrs. Yimms." And now I'm bored again.

~Time Skip.......derp~

"Ok Ciel my name in Ms. Hall, the guidance counselor. I'll be by your side all day." I looked at Ms. Hall. Tall, thin, brunette, and grey eyes. Pretty. "Ok them lets get it started."

We walked into first period and everyone turned and looked at me. I kept my head down and told the teacher why Ms. Hall was with me. She nodded. "Go sit down, Ms. Hall stay with me. I'll address the class of the situation." "Ok."

I went to the back of the classroom and sat down. I felt like the main attraction at a freak show and everyone wanted a look, but was also afraid too. "Ok class. All day today Ms. Hall will be accompanying Mr. Phantomhive. So be prepared to see her." A girl with white hair, Angela, raised her hand. "Yes Ms. White?" Angela cleared her throat. "And why is Ms. Hall going to be with Ciel all day."

I cringed at the question. Her tone made it clear she already knew but wanted to call me out. Bitch. "That information is well known throughout the Junior class. Now please turn to page 67 and read the chapter and answer the questions. You may work in partners. Ms. Hall may we speak?"

We all started working, except everyone else was in pairs, except me. And Sebastian. Sebastian. He caused this and I hate him for it.

"Ciel..... can we talk for a moment?" Speak of the damn devil. "What the hell do you want?" I looked up and my heart shattered. The look in his eyes. "I wanna talk about last week." He sat down next to me. "Why? You made yourself pretty damn clear." "Am I the reason you did it? Because of what I said." Is he thick skulled or something? "Well as a hint it was a contributing factor." I wasn't mad. I was just sad.

"I didn't mean what I said." "Then why the hell did you say it?!" My voice raised and a few people looked at us, but not enough to alert Ms. Hall. "Because I was mad. Listen, I did play around a lot.... but then I met you. You were different. You actually were a person." My mind was reeling. "That's all fine and dandy. I understand you were mad but when you said it WHY did the look on your face say truth!?"

"Is everything ok Ciel?" Shit! I turned to see Ms. Hall. "Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling loud today. You know the hospital makes you stay quite all the time." She laughed. "Yup like the library. Ok then... well continue."

She walked away and I launched back into our conversation. "Listen Ciel. If this isn't proof I don't know what is. When they announced yesterday about you everyone was shocked. I mean Grell cried. People started talking. And what did I do? I fainted Ciel. I fainted. I knew I was the reason and my brain went into shock. After I came to in the nurses office, and ask Mrs. White, I demanded to see you. I was screaming that I needed to go to you. A voice in my head said I needed to be with you." Tears were forming in my eyes. He took my face in his hands and brought it to his. "I NEED you Ciel. You may not want anything to do with me, but I need you."

I stared into his eyes. He was speaking the truth. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I rested my forehead on his. I realized in that moment that I needed him too. No matter what my brain says I go against it. He makes me feel infinite, and for that I am forever grateful.

"I need you too." He brought my head back up and kissed me. And in that moment I forgot everything. He was my only focus. I didn't care that everyone saw us, I loved him. He pulled away and smiled, wiping away my tears. "These better be happy." I laughed and nodded. "Oh don't worry they most definitely are."

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

~Time Skip to last day of school~

"Hey you wanna go downtown? You know celebrate summer!" I grin and nod my head. "Hell yeah! Lets go!" I drop my stuff in Sebastian's brother's car and we walk toward downtown.

Once we get there I look around. "So what do you wanna do?" There is so much to do in downtown. Although its busy because all the Seniors are raising hell. "I know! There is this all ages bar that's open 24-hours. We should go." "That's sounds great! Lets go."

Sebastian guides me through the concrete jungle of downtown. We come to stop at a building that says: 'Lau's All Ages Club'

"Lau? Who's that?" "Oh Lau is the owner of the club. The whole group knows him personally." Sebastian guides me through the front door and I stare in awe. People of ALL ages roamed the crowded club floors. The air reeked of a some drug, probably to make you have a great time. Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this. "Sebastian what's in the air?" "Oh it's some kind've drug. Don't worry about it, it doesn't affect you too much." I swallowed, that's reassuring....NOT.

Sebastian guided me over to an empty couch. "Sit here I'll be back in a second. Gotta talk to Lau about something." He was gonna leave me alone.... here in a club..... full of people I don't know.... great. "Ok I'll be here."

He left and I sank into the couch. The music pulsed above me and I heard shouts and laughter. It's only, what 4:00 and everyone is here. I looked around and saw a few people from school, just recognizing their faces but no names.

I sat in the hella lumpy couch for what felt like hours. "What time is it?" I take out my phone and press it on. 9:00! I've been sitting here, people watching, for 5 hours! And Sebastian still isn't back. I saw more people I knew though. Practically the whole Junior class was here, thank god they haven't seen me.

Then a face that I hate greatly walked in front if me. Claude Faustus. "Hey Phantomhive what are you doing here?" I resisted the urge to run away. "I came with Sebastian." "And where is this Sebastian?" "Talking with Lau."

Claude chuckled. "Then I take it you've been here a while." He held out his hand. "Come on I wanna show you something." My internal radar was going bonkers. Telling me to smack him and run, but I was so damn bored. I got up. "Fine then. But only because I'm bored." "Fair enough."

Claude lead me to a secluded part of the club. He opened up a door and beckoned me in. "What I wanna show you is in here." I walked in and Claude followed, shutting AND locking the door. The room had nothing put a light on the ceiling and a bed. Uh oh! Why must I be so fucking stupid.

"Claude let me out now!" I was stern and persistent. All he did was chuckle. "But then you'll miss out on all the things I wanna show you." He got closer and I smelled another type of drug on him. "Claude you're high or something. Just let me out." Claude grabbed my waist and pulled me foreword. He leaned down to my ear. "But the fun hasn't started yet."

I tried to push away but he held me tight. Then he tossed me on the bed. "What the hell?" He crawled on top of me and held me down. "Your so cute and innocent Ciel. Unlike Alois." He started to unbutton my shirt and I smacked his hand away. "Stop!" he growled and smacked my face, a sharp sting left there. "Fine then be difficult I know how to make this easier." He pulled a small needle out of his pocket and grabbed my arm. "What-" A small prick happened in my arm where he plunged the needle in.

Suddenly I felt numb all over. I tried to move my body but couldn't. Goddamn he drugged me! I tried to speak but the words were stuck, only a whimper came out.

"That's better, now to continue." He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it aside. He roamed his hands over my ivory skin. This felt wrong on so many levels. The last time someone did that it was Sebastian when I thought I was ready, it felt right with him but I still wasn't prepared. But when Claude did it I felt disgusting. "You are beautiful you know that?" Gross pervert.

He moved down to my pants and I started making the only sound I could. I whimpered as loud as possible. It might've turned him on but it was my only way to call out. "How cute." He unbuttoned the jeans. A panic rose in me. I wanted to scream. I kept on trying to scream but couldn't. I let out a strangle cry with the last of my energy.

Claude started sliding down my pants when the door flew open, and Sebastian was standing in the doorway and he was PISSED! "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!" He ran foreword and knocked Claude on the ground. Claude smirked and laughed. "If you're smart you'll leave." Sebastian sneered at him. "If you're smart enough you wouldn't have attempted this."

"Fine I'll leave but remember this: I had connections Michaelis and I'm not afraid to use them." Claude got up to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh and your boyfriend makes the cutest noises." And then he left.

Sebastian turned back to me. "Ciel are you ok?" I tried to answer but only a whimper came out, I even tried to move but couldn't. "Damn it! He drugged you. I'll dress you back up then." He put back on my shirt and pants then lifted me up. I felt the drug leave my system. "Sebastian...." My voice was hoarse. "I know Ciel I know." He put me down and I walked wobbly but walked. "Come on let's go home."

We walked out the back door to avoid any other people. Once we were out two men stepped out of the shadows. "Hey you Michaelis?" The biggest one said. "Yeah who-" The other guy punched Sebastian in the mouth. "Hey what are you doing?!" The big guy came over and out tape over my mouth and held my body. "You get to watch."

The other guy kept beating Sebastian. Punching, kicking, he even threw him. I struggled against the guy that held me but I was too weak. I watch helplessly as my boyfriend was beaten. After about maybe 20 minutes he stopped. "Come on let's go." I was released and the two guys ran away.

I ripped the tape off my mouth and ran to Sebastian. "Sebastian please..." He was barely breathing and he was bloody. I moved him on his back and he groaned, most likely a broken rib. I whipped out my phone and called 911 and got an ambulance.

"Come one stay with me. They're on the way." I started crying and crying. Once the ambulance got here I called out for them in the club. They rushed to him and put him on a gurney. I started freaking out. "Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok?!" I was shaking and acting hysterical. They took him out side and I watched as they put him in the truck. "Can I go with him?" The EMT said I couldn't because I wasn't family but could meet them at the hospital.

The last thing I saw was the EMTs whisking away my half dead boyfriend to the hospital. I whipped out my phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" "Yes Grell? I need a ride to the hospital...NOW!"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting in the waiting room trying to keep down my panic. Sebastian will be fine, he has to be.

"Ciel do you wanna tell me what happened now?" I turn to look at Grell who is sitting next to me. After the attack I called the only person I thought would answer.

I felt my panic rising again. I started waving my hands up and down to calm myself, but it wasn't working. "It's all my fault! It's my fault Sebastian is in there half dead! If I had just stayed quit he wouldn't be in there!" My breathing got heavy and I heaved.

"Keep quit about what?" Grell grabbed my hands and looked at me dead on. "Claude tried to..... he tried to...." I burst into tears. "He tried to rape me Grell! And he drugged me so he could do it, but I managed to let out a cry and then Sebastian came in. They fought then Claude sent two guys to do this to Sebastian. If I had just stayed quit none of this would've happened!"

A look of pure hatred passed Grell's face. "Claude what?! To my Squishy?" He got up, fuming. I continued to cry, and harder now. "It isn't your fault Ciel. If you hadn't managed to call out then..." I shot up from my seat. "No! I should have just kept my mouth shut! The pain of that would never hurt as much as I do right now!"

"Ciel Phantomhive?" I turned around to see a doctor. "Yes that's me." "Oh good! Sebastian wants to see you." He's ok! "Of course." I followed the doctor back, ignoring Grell completely.

We made it to Room 654, Sebastian's room. "Right in here. I'll leave you two alone." The doctor walked away and I faced the door. I was afraid to see Sebastian. How bad he would look, and it's all my fault. I open the door and nearly collapse at the sight I saw.

Sebastian was sitting up in bed, a wrap around his chest most likely from a broken rib. He was covered in bruises. It reminded me of my Aunt.

"Hey Ciel. Come here." I shakily walk forward, closing the door behind me. "Oh god...Sebastian I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears started to fall down my face again. "None of that nonsense. This isn't your fault in the slightest."

"Yes it is! If I had just stayed quit-" "No! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you." I collapse on the ground next to the bed, tears streaming down my face. "The pain of that would never in a million years hurt as much as this!" I screamed at him.

"Ciel come up here." I looked up and nodded. I unsteadily rised up and faced him. Sebastian lifted his hand and set it on my cheek. "I know that you feel guilty. But I would feel that much more guilty if something like that happened to you." I furrow my brow in frustration. "I'm weak. That's why I couldn't fend him off. Because I'm so damn weak..."

"Stop it!" His voice is stern and authoritative. I obeyed and dropped my head. "Sorry..." He lifted my chin back up and smiled. "You have nothing apologize for." He leaned me forward and kissed my forehead.

"By the way I called your parents. They should be here any-" "SEBASTIAN!" In rushed the whole Michaelis family. "I should go. See you later."

I left the family together and left. Suddenly I got a text... from Grell!

{Going to kick down ass. Chow <3}

I laugh as I walk out and back home. I had a feeling Grell was gonna use those pointy teeth tonight.

As I was walking down the dimly lit street I saw a shadow following me. Oh dear god! Can't I get a break?

"Go away!" I heard a laugh and the shadow stepped foreword. It was the man that held me back when they were beating up Sebastian! "What?"

"Aw is the little boy scared." I was. I started backing up. "What do you want?" I saw the glint of a knife in his hand as he got closer. "Well my boss called me. He said you needed a lesson taught to you about not listening to him." He cornered me on a brick wall. Damn it, I was stuck!

"What are you gonna d-" He rushed forward and held me against the with his arm over my throat. He traced the knife over my right eye. "I'm just gonna show you what happens when you don't listen to boss. Don't worry I'll leave the other eye."

"AHHH!" He stabbed the knife straight into my right eyes. The pain was so intense. He let me drop to the ground and he ran. I was on the sidewalk, bleeding out into the road. I began to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

Then I blacked out.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell..." I woke up, my vision super blurred. All I saw was white. "Where am I?" I tried to sit up but fell back down from the dizziness. There was a dull pain on my right eye.

"You are at the hospital." My vision cleared up and I saw a doctor standing next to me. "Why?" "Well a couple brought you in. They found you on the street a few days ago. You were bleeding out." A few days ago? Bleeding out? "What? A few days!" The pain in my eye grew a bit sharper. I inhaled a sharp breath. "Why does my eye hurt?"

"Well you were bleeding out from your eye. It looked like someone stabbed it." What?! I lifted my hand up to my right eye. There was a bandage over it. "How did that happen?" "We don't know. But we speculate you were attacked by someone." Attacked?

There was a sharp knock on the door, and a nurse walked in. "Dr. Rank, Sebastian Michaelis would like to see Ciel here. Is that okay?" Sebastian Michaelis? I know that name...

Sebastian! "He's okay?" The nurse looked at me, a shocked expression on her face. "Yes he has just recovered from a broken rib. Do you know him?" Recovered that quick! "Yes." "Well I'll send him in." The nurse left the room.

The doctor left soon after leaving me alone. After about a minute or two the door opened. Sebastian stepped inside and closed the door. He turned and looked at me. "Oh my.... Ciel what happened?" He rushed to my side and took my hand. "I...I don't remember." My voice was a whisper. My head started to ache. I wanted to remember I just couldn't.

"It's okay. You are safe and that's all that matters." His voice reassured me but one thing was on my mind. "Sebastian did I lose my eye?" The room fell completely silent. I looked him in the eyes and saw it. The silent yes. I wanted to cry, but the pressure hurt like hell in my eyes.

So instead I laughed. "So I guess I can wear an eyepatch? Be a damn pirate for the rest of my life." My voice sounded do lifeless, like I lost hope on everything. "Ciel there's something else." He hesitated to speak. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"When they took you in they saw all your bruises... They found out about your Aunt. She's in jail right now and now you're a ward of the state." Oh no. "What! No they can't take me away from her! She's the only family I have left! I mean I hate her but she's it!" I started to shake. Now I have none of my family left.

"You have to go to court next week to speak against her. You don't have a choice in this." He sounded sad. Next week! I had to testify against my Aunt in a week.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "I wish I had died. Then none of this would've happened." "Ciel! Don't ever say that again! This is good for you."

"How the hell is this good?" I groaned and rolled over so my back faced Sebastian. "You can be free of her." "And then what? I'm adopted by some people I don't even know!" I feared the prospect of being adopted all my life. A whole new family.

"Listen Ciel I know it sounds scary but it has to happen. What happens if she doesn't stop one night. We find you beaten to death on your bedroom floor!" I shuddered at that visual. "You don't understand." "What? What don't I understand?"

"You have a happy living family that love each other. But I... I have a shitty family, but its MY shitty family. It's all I have ever had for the past 6 years. It may sound crazy but I've become attached to it." A tear escaped my eyes. And another, and another. It hurt to cry but I couldn't stop.

I heard Sebastian get up and walk over to my side. He crouched down and looked me in the eye. His fingers brushed my tears off my cheeks. "You think that's all you have, but you have me and our friends. Always remember: they are your family also." He kissed my cheek and got up. "Get some rest, love."

And I did.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

"Has your Aunt ever physically abused you?" I stared at the lawyer as I was sitting on the stand. I did not want to he here and the only reason I was, was because I had to. I was in court against my Aunt on child abuse and neglect charges.

I've been here all damn day and got no sleep last night. "Yes she has." I've been answering what felt like the same questions all day in the same monotone voice. These people did not amuse me one bit. "This may be an odd request, but can you show us the proof of this abuse." That was new.

I really did not want to take off my shirt in a courtroom. "I don't feel comfortable doing that sir." I shifted in my seat. "Well we need to see proof." I was starting to get irritated. "Don't you have pictures or something?" "No we do not. Now please."

I stay in my seat in silent protest. "Now Mr. Phantomhive." I was startled by this statement, since it was coming from the judge himself. I had no choice now. I stood up and pulled my shirt over my head. The cool air touching my bare skin.

A collective gasp come from around the courtroom. I felt naked and exposed. I turned and they saw my back also. "Can I put back on my shirt now?" "Yes. No further questioning your honor."

~Time Skip~

"Thanks for picking me up. That courtroom was hell." I leaned on the window of the car. "No problem. Anything for my boyfriend." I laugh and turn to face Sebastian. "They made me take off my shirt so they could see the bruises. It was awkward."

"They made you do what?" A slightly angry tone was in his voice. Ever since Claude he's been very protective of me when it came to that kind've stuff. "It was fine. I promise."

We pulled into his driveway and and went inside. "Where is the family?" Normally whenever I came over they were here. "They went on a 2 week vacation to the beach. I didn't want to go. I hate the beach." He didn't go on a lot of family trips. "Oh well can I stay with you? My social worker said I can stay with a friend until this was all sorted out." Sebastian's face lit up. "Of course!"

We walked over and sat on the couch. We sat in silence for a while. "Ciel are you really doing okay?" His voice was laced with concern. "Yeah I've been fine. Just you know." My breath hitched a bit. In reality I was scared as hell of what was going to happen after all this. Where would I go?

Sebastian got up and sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I curled up there and closed my eyes. He started stroking my hair. "I know you're scared, you can't hide it, but I'm here no matter what. I will always be here." I sank into his soothing words. "Okay."

"Are you tired?" I nodded my head sleepily. I didn't fall asleep at all, kept up all night by nerves. Sebastian picked me up, bridal style, and brought me to his room. He laid me under his heavy blanket and I instantly relaxed. He was about to leave when I shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay here, with me." I needed him right now. "Of course." I felt him join me under the blanket and I pressed against him. His steady breathing, heartbeat, and body heat lulled me to sleep.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

"Ciel I have news!" Mrs. Michaelis called. I went downstairs and sat on the couch across from her. We were the only ones in the house, since everyone else was out running errands. "What is this news." She was smiling ear to ear. It must be really good news then.

"You're packing your things. A family has adopted you!" It felt like the whole world froze. As an agreement with my social worker I had to meet potential parents, and in return could stay at the Michaelis' temporarily. I never expect to be adopted.

Mrs. Michaelis smiled at me and clapped her hands. "They are the Longs. The family only has a mother and daughter though. The mother's name is Kaleesi and the daughter is Kylie. I've met them and they are lovely people."

I remember the Longs. They were odd people. The mother, Kaleesi, was tall and slim with white hair and green eyes. The daughter, Kylie, was short and very skinny with brown hair and blue eyes. Kylie was my age and her mom was 32. Kylie had been a teen pregnancy and they never knew the father, bummer.

"When am I leaving?" My voice wavered a bit. They were nice people but I didn't expect them to want me, especially with my eyepatch over my right eye. "In an hour! So go pack."

I ran upstairs and packed all my things. It consisted of some clothes and shoes, toiletries, my phone, and my family ring. That's all I had and all I wanted.

The doorbell rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. At the door was my new family. Kaleesi was in a pair of white capris, sandals, and a purple blouse. Kylie on the other hand was in baggy jeans, a hoodie, and flip flops. A bit warm for 95 degrees.

"Hey Ciel! Are you ready?" I nodded my head and walked to the door. I turned and hugged Mrs. Michaelis. "Make sure to tell Sebastian about this. I don't want him to worry." She smiled and patted my head. "Of course. We'll miss you Ciel. Now scat!"

I followed the Longs to their Honda CRV. "You can put your bag in the trunk." I opened the trunk and tossed my bag in and shut it again. I slipped into the back seat next to Kylie and buckled up.

Kylie glared at me and turned away. Her face was very sunk in, like she hasn't slept or eaten. The ride to their house was silent. I expected a whole slew of questions but received none.

Their house was very large and two stories. I took my bag and walked inside with the family. It very spacious and airy. I liked it a lot. "Kylie show Ciel to his room. I have to go to work. Bye guys." Kaleesi left and Kylie looked at me.

"Follow me." Her tone was flat. I followed her upstairs and down a long hallway. We stopped at the third door and she opened it. "Here you go bro. I'm next to you so don't make too much noise." She then disappeared into the room next to mine. I would have to learn more about Kylie.

My room was basic but expensive. I had a large room with a king size bed. There was a top grade computer and a large bay window with a seat in it. I set my bag on the bed and looked out the window. I'd only been with the family for an hour and I already felt a weird force. They weren't normal at all. I mean who leaves for work right after bringing their new son home. Who throws you off and disappears into their room.

I surfed the Internet for hours and needed to go to the bathroom. I got up and walked to the door in front of my room. I opened it and froze in shock at the sight I saw.

It was Kylie.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

"Get out!" Kylie screamed, slamming the door in my face. I just stood there, too shocked to move. Kylie was nothing but a skeleton. Does her mom know about this? Does anyone know about this? I knocked on the door. "Kylie-" "GO AWAY!" She screamed through the door.

I jumped and went back in my room. "I can't believe this." My new sister is a skeleton. She must be anorexic or something. I wanted to text Sebastian about it but something stopped me. I shouldn't tell him this...not yet.

I heard Kylie come out the bathroom and come to my door, knocking. I called her in and she stood in my doorway. "Listen, about what you saw...can you not tell anyone?" I laughed. "Not tell anyone?! You'll die!" She shook her head. "I've been working really hard! This is the only way I can make the cheer team...and my mother happy."

Her mother happy? "What do you mean?" She sighed. "Last year I was a few pounds overweight and she freaked. Putting me on diets and exercise programs. Until I snapped. I stopped eating and exercised more. Then she was happy...but I didn't stop. It's become second nature to me."

I shook my head and sighed. "Fine. I'll keep it a secret." Kylie smiled and hugged me. "Thanks." She left the room and I shut the door.

It was past nine on my clock. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over me. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed, but I didn't sleep. I was too busy imagining my skeleton sister. Over and over again.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I jumped into Sebastian's arms. It felt like forever since he last saw him. Which it practically was. Since he was adopted his new mom hit him with a shocking notion. He was going to finish school online. Of course they argued about it excessively, but in the end Ciel lost. So today was the first day of summer and it was only natural he spend it with his boyfriend.

"Sebastian I missed you!" He almost cried in his arms. "I can't believe my bitch of a stepmom is making me take online school! Now I can't see you or Grell or Undertaker or-" he was cut off with a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too." Sebastian smiled and smoothed his hair down, grabbing his hand as they started walking down the street from Sebastian's house. Ciel's stepmom agreed to let him stay at the Michaelis' all summer and he was giddy with excitement. A lot had been happening at his house since he got adopted. Kylie was in rehab for her disorder and she was showing no signs of getting better. Stepmom was even thinking about sending her to some center in Europe, which Ciel supported completely.

"Anything planned today?" A skip was in my step. "Well we have the whole day to ourselves but Grell is hosting a party later on that we are going too. Celebrate that we are almost seniors." He nodded. That sounded like his friends.

"I can't believe I can't spend my senior year with you! Make sure to ask me to your prom." Sebastian laughed. "Why of course. Now follow me."

They ended up walking to town and went to this popular ice cream shoppe called "Sweets". Basic name but they were awesome. They ordered a basic vanilla shake to share and sat themselves in a booth.

"You know my weakness. Sugar." He said the last word obsessively. "Cause I know you babe. Now open up." Sebastian ended up spooning the shake into his mouth. Ciel kept laughing until he noticed a group of teenagers no older than them laughing at them. The smile on Ciel's face disappeared as he stared at the group. Sebastian noticed and put his finger under Ciel's chin, turning his gaze back to him. "Don't worry about those pricks." Ciel nodded. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back."

He rose from the booth and went into the bathroom. All he did was splash water on his face, calming himself until he saw one of the teens walk in. "Look it's the fag himself." Ciel tensed but tried to stay calm, ignoring him. He pushed past him and went back out. "We are leaving." He grabbed Sebastian's arm and towed him out the shop and down the street. "Those assholes were effecting my judgment."

Sebastian laughed and interlocked their hands. "We are going to run into people like them all the time. We just have to move on." Ciel nodded. "Trust me. I know." He ended the conversation at that.

They spent the rest of the day at the park. Pushing each other on the swings, threatening to throw or push each other in the pond, being happy. Once the sun started to go down Sebastian sighed. "Lets go to Grell's. Party any hour now!" Ciel laughed and they headed off to the redhead's abode.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

As we walked up the stone pathway I couldn't help but stare in awe at the house. It was HUGE! Like a mansion. A giant brick mansion with beautiful bay windows and a giant black front door.

"This is where Grell lives?" I asked doubtfully. Sebastian smiled when we reached the doorway. "Yup. His parents are, like world renowned surgeons. They're currently on a trip to Europe on business so that's why he's throwing this small party-thing." Before Sebastian could even knock on the door it flew open, containing the boisterous red-head. "SEBAS-CHAN!" He was about to throw his arms around him when he saw me. "SQUISHY!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I MISS YOU!" He pulled me into the house, leaving Sebastian laughing at the door.

"Okay Grell I miss you too but can you please let-GO!" He got pulled into another hug by a familiar sandy-haired girl. "Oh Ciel! It's been so long." "Miss you too Reyna." I was starting to get uncomfortable with all the hugging.

A familiar laugh was rubbing through my ears. "He he he hello little one." I turned around to see Undertaker. "Hi crazy man." Sebastian walked in and wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on top of my head. "So Grell what exactly are we here for again?"

"Oh yes! We are here to celebrate the beginning of our last summer before we are seniors! So I have broken into my parent's liquor cabinet and we are going to do this in style!" He showed us into the living room where there was PLENTY of alcohol to go around.

"Uh Sebastian." I grabbed his hand tightly. "What is it love?" "Um, I've never drank anything alcoholic before." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to drink anything if you don't want too." I nodded.

The rest of the night was a huge blur for me.

I woke up with a groan. "What happened?" My head was pounding and I was exhausted. I noticed I wasn't in the living room, but on a huge bed. In a bedroom. It was pretty huge and a lovely room. Very elegant. But why was I here?

I felt a stir next to me and looked over. Why was Sebastian here? What's going on? I noticed that there were clothes on the floor. Why are my clothes there? And Sebastian's too?!

A panic rose in my throat, a scream threatening to arise as the memory of what happened came back to me.

A ton of alcohol. Music. Kissing. Stripping. Bed.

"Oh god.." I groaned. "This isn't good."

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

I felt Sebastian stir next to me and soon he was sitting up, looking just as confused as me, until his face morphed into one of horror.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "Ciel I'm-" I raised my hand to stop him from speaking.

I was horrified at myself. I promised myself that I would never, ever have sex before marriage and I just broke that.

"Sebastian..." I sighed and faced him. "What we did was stupid."

"I know it was. But we were drunk and didn't fully know what we were doing."

"That was my first time! My first time was with us drunk and still in high school!" Self-hate coursed through me. I hated myself for getting drunk and stupid.

"We all make mistakes." Sebastian was trying to he as calm and cautious as possible...and it pissed me off.

"You don't get it! I was a virgin yesterday and now I'm not! I didn't want my first time to be some drunk mistake!" I stood up and quickly redressed myself. "And the fact that it was all at Grell's house doesn't help!"

Sebastian did the same as me and walked over to me, grabbing my hands. "It'll be okay."

I yanked my hands from his. "For you it will! This isn't a big deal to you. It's all cool and relaxed for you! But it's a big fucking deal to me!" I pushed past him.

"Ciel! I'm trying to stay calm for you! I'm freaking out on the inside but I don't want to make you feel worse."

I walked out of the room and saw the other three passed out on the couches, snoring away. I quickly made my way out the door and started down the walkway until I felt a stern hand on my shoulder spin me around.

"We are going to talk about this." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"You wanna talk? Okay, lets talk. We fucked up!"

"I know we did but there's no use in being so hellbent over it. You can't go back and change what happened, but we can move on." He grabbed my hands. "Are we still together after this?"

Are we still together? Do I still want to be with him? I love him but as I look at him all I see is the mistake I just made. I swallowed hard and pulled back from him and turned around.

"I don't know Sebastian, I don't know."

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

I sat on the swings, unmoving. I just broke up with him. Broke up with the one thing that kept me alive. All I feel in empty. A numb void. A shell. Like I did before I met Sebastian. When I was with my Aunt Anne I felt this way.

There was this pain in my chest. I guess that's what it's like to have a broken heart. I didn't want to break up with him. But I had too. I couldn't be reminded of the mistake I made. I just couldn't.

"Hey smurf boy!" I looked up and the last person I wanted to see. Alois Trancy. "What's got you bluer than you usually are?"

"Fuck off Trancy. I don't need you around."

"Somebody is being touchy. What happened?"

"Shouldn't you be sucking Claude's dick?"

Alois's expression grew sad. "Claude moved away." He sat on the swing next to me. My empathy kicked in and I looked at him, caving in. Curse me.

"And he broke up with you?" Alois nodded sadly.

"Yeah...turns out he didn't even like me. Just used me to get what he wanted." He started swing slightly. "Shouldn't you be with Michaelis?"

"We broke up."

"Really?" He glanced at me. "Why?"

"We... We got drunk and had sex..." I mumbled.

"Was it your first time?" I nodded reluctantly. "That sucks." He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the swing. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Alois smirked and pulled me along. "Seriously Trancy."

"My house."

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

"So this is your house?" I stared in amazement at what I was seeing. Sebastian's house had nothing on this. This was like a mansion. "What part of the city is this?"

"This is the old money part. My family has lived here for generations. This house is over a hundred years old. Pretty damn old." Alois smiled brightly and danced up the stone pathway.

"Who do you your parents work for?" Alois suddenly stopped and his expression darkened.

"My parents are dead. I live with my Uncle."

"Oh...any siblings?"

"Also dead. Had a brother named Luca. He was kidnapped and killed by some child-napper. My parents died in a plane crash." He suddenly brightened up. "But my Uncle is wonderful. He's rarely home so I mainly get the house to myself."

We walked up the path and he unlocked the door, revealing the inside. I gasped as I stepped into the mansion. It was something you would find in old Victorian England. Even the furniture and paintings. It was like we just traveled back in time.

"This is amazing."

Alois shrugged and shut the door, locking it. "It's okay. When you live here it gets kinda shitty." He danced past me and through a long hallway, laughing. "Ciel, come catch me!" I sighed but smiled, running after him. Eventually I lost him and started to wander through the endless corridors. The walls were plastered with old paintings and photographs, probably of relatives. The whole place was immaculately clean and in order. They must have some kind of maid.

As I was walking I noticed a door was slightly ajar. My natural nosiness kicked in and I opened it, to reveal a simple white grand piano. I walked in and over to it, running my fingers softly across the keys. I looked around and noticed more instruments. A violin, clarinet, guitar, cello, and many more. They were all truly beautiful instruments.

"I see you found the music room." I jumped at the sound of Alois's voice as I noticed he was now standing on the other side of the piano, admiring the black violin. "This was Luca and my mother's favorite room. She knew how to play every instrument here and started to teach Luca." He gently plucked the strings. "We used to sit on the bench and watch our mother play any of these every night. Instead of reading stories we heard music." He picked up a music book and flipped through it. "I never learned to play anything but I learned to read music. I tried to learn any of these and failed miserably. I didn't have the artistic talent that came so naturally to the two of them, but I still enjoyed hearing it." He set down the book and lifted up a cello stick. "I haven't been in here for years. The maid must've left the door open after she cleaned."

"Did your dad have any hobbies?" I walked over to him, watching.

"Not really. He was a very busy business man. CEO of some company that my Uncle took over." He set down the stick. "I don't have many memories of him being a real father." Alois picked up the clarinet. "How about you? Got any hobbies?"

"I paint, draw, digital art, that kind of thing."

"That's right. Mr. Druitt displayed your art everywhere last year. Didn't he commission you to do the mural on the side of the gym?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"It was a great mural. How you made layers of the city."

"Thanks. I got paid, like fifty bucks to do it. I had no help. That's why it took me twice as long to finish."

"Did you spray paint?"

"Hell yeah. I love spray paint but I don't use it often." I hummed slightly. "Why're we talking like this? I thought you hated me."

"I... I don't hate you. I actually really like you."

Pure shock ran through me. Alois Trancy, the person that bullied and picked on me, likes me. Woah.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I do." He snaked an arm around my waist. "I want you to be mine Ciel. And you don't have Sebastian weighing that down."

I pushed him away. "I can't. Sebastian..."

"I won't manipulate you like he did."

"He manipulated me?"

"Yes. He strung you along. Saying he cared." Alois stood behind me and breathed down my neck. "He used you when you were vulnerable in order to get what he wanted: Your body."

I shook my head vigorously. "No he didn't...."

"But he did. I warned you in the beginning." He was right. He did warn me about Sebastian. "He's done it to countless people like you. Vulnerable and fragile people."

The more Alois talked the more I believed him. He was right. Sebastian did do those things and I was being to gullible to see it. "I'm not fragile..." My voice shook.

"Oh, but you are. You deserve to be handled with precision and care, like porcelain." I then felt him lick my ear. Gross, yet comforting. "I can treat you that way. I'll never leave your side and never take advantage of you."

Something inside of me cracked and I nodded. 

"Great." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Now I just must show you the art room! It'll blow you away."

Alois

He didn't even know. He's so weak. No will of his own. It's perfect. 

I could practically hear him crack. Feel him let me take control. Control. I can easily make him do what I want and do what I want and he'll never leave. I know how to get my way with people. Manipulate. And I enjoyed every second of it. 

Yes, he will be fun.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammar mistakes in the whole story!

Alois was great. Like, really great. I decided to just spend the summer at his house instead. So far we've done almost everything in town. We were inseparable. But now school is starting back up and I don't want it to. Sure I'm doing online school but that means I see less of Alois.

I also haven't seen Sebastian since the morning after Grell's party. Actually, I haven't seen any of them. I don't even want to see them. All they'll do is remind me that I'm a fuck up.

Great news for me though. Alois and I plan on going to the same college! I can't wait for it. But until then I'm stuck with an online senior year. Yay for me.

End of Chapter 25


End file.
